Secretos
by Coraline T
Summary: Katniss ha sobrevivido a la revolución, perdiendo mucho en el proceso. Peeta ha regresado, aunque quizás no del todo. ¿Qué tan difícil será recomponer su relación? Demasiado si ambos continúan guardándose cosas para sí mismos. Pre-epílogo. Historia para el foro "El diente de león" en el reto "Pidiendo Teselas"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el foro El Diente de León en el reto Pidiendo teselas. Reto propuesto por JSLaws.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Secretos<em>

Capítulo uno: _Extraños_

Abro los ojos sobresaltada al escuchar ruido de pasos. Me incorporo tan bruscamente que la manta color marrón con la que estaba cubriendo mi cuerpo cae al suelo, y se mezcla con la basura que yace allí. En otro momento me preocuparía porque el suelo de mi sala de estar comienza a parecerse al de la casa de Haymitch, pero me parece más importante descubrir quienes son mis visitantes.

Frente a mí se encuentra Sae la Grasienta, acompañada de su pequeña nieta. Las miro confundida, sinceramente pensé que ya no vendrían. Reconozco que no tuve mucho tacto al momento de decirles que su presencia no era bienvenida, aunque lo cierto es que ninguna presencia es bienvenida en mi casa ahora. Sin embargo la anciana y su pequeña nieta me ignoran olímpicamente y continúan su camino dejándome estancada en lo que alguna vez fue una hogareña y limpia sala de estar.

La mecedora cruje un poco cuando vuelvo a sentarme, se balancea ligeramente y al cabo de unos segundos vuelve a su posición habitual: quieta. Me cubro con la manta en un vano intento de calmar los escalofríos producto del final del invierno, dejando solamente mi cabeza destapada. Regreso la vista a la chimenea, donde el fuego se extinguió y ya solo quedan cenizas. E_l fuego solo deja cenizas_, pienso amargada, _es el único rastro de que alguna vez existió._

En este caso yo soy las cenizas. Alguna vez se dijo que fui el fuego que dio inicio a la revolución, que arrasó con todo Panem dejando a su paso desolación, destrucción. Ahora soy esto, una chica que ni siquiera siente fuerzas suficientes para levantarse, que come por inercia, que vive de recuerdos. Supongo que algún castigo tenía que tener toda la destrucción que causé. Morir hubiese sido una bendición, vivir y cargar con ello es mi purgatorio.

Me siento un poco culpable cuando Sae me toma de la mano y me guía hacia la mesa de la cocina, como si nada hubiese pasado. Una parte de mi quiere disculparse por haberla tratado mal, a ella y a su nieta, pero no encuentro la voz para hacerlo. Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, sin embargo no las dejo salir. Dejo que mi vista vague hasta la mesa, en donde me espera un estofado y un par de hogazas de pan. Mi mente inmediatamente vuela hacía él.

Lo primero que hago al sentarme es tomar el pan, aunque nada más hacerlo me doy cuenta que no es de él. No me pregunten cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. Lo regreso a la mesa sintiéndome un tanto decepcionada, y las lágrimas regresan a mis ojos. Dudo que sea capaz de comer con el nudo en la garganta que siento. Dejo de intentarlo cuando el tenedor se me cae por tercera vez de tanto que me tiemblan las manos.

Cuando me agacho para tomarlo, una mera excusa para limpiar las lágrimas que pugnan por salir de mis ojos, una mano pequeña se posa sobre la mía. Observo fijamente el contraste entre mi mano llena de parches de piel, uñas destrozadas y piel arrancada y la pequeña mano blanca que se apoya en el centro, extendiendo los dedos esperando poder cubrir toda la extensión.

Debo quedarme hipnotizada, maravillada por el pequeño contacto, porque es la voz de la nieta de Sae la que me devuelve a la realidad.

— Lo siento — Expresa con dificultad. — Se te ha caído.

No me pasa desapercibido el tono de alarma con que se expresa, seguramente temiendo alguna mala reacción de mi parte, algo similar a cuando las eché. Levanto la mirada y sin darme cuenta siquiera le regalo a la pequeña nieta de Sae la primera sonrisa desde que regresé al Doce.

Sonreír no es nada más complicado que levantar las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba, pero a mí siempre me ha resultado muy costoso. La vida no me ha dado demasiados motivos para hacerlo, usualmente la única que lo lograba era Prim.

La sonrisa se resquebraja apenas aparece y siento una punzada en medio del pecho. Por un segundo estaba viendo a mi pequeña hermana y todo parecía como antes, cuando ella me arrancaba sonrisas con la misma facilidad con la que yo cazaba.

— Muchas gracias por la comida. — Susurro y salgo corriendo de vuelta al refugio de mi mecedora. De lejos escucho a Sae regañando a su nieta por haberme asustado.

Cierro los ojos y es como si ella estuviera de nuevo en frente mío, sonriendo, irradiando calor en todo mi ser. No estoy segura de en qué punto logré dormirme, pero si sé que estoy teniendo el primer sueño sin pesadillas en mucho tiempo. La veo bailar en la pradera, moverse de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en el rostro, extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Intento tomarla, pero cada vez que lo hago ella suelta una risita y corre un poco más en la dirección contraria.

— ¡Prim! — La llamo entre risas melodiosas, unas que no reconozco en mi voz. — Espera por favor.

Ella no me escucha y sigue corriendo entre risas, con sus dos trenzas balanceándose de un lado a otro bajo el cielo azul. La observo con atención y veo como sigue formándose una colita de pato en su camisa, en el uniforme de los médicos del trece…

— ¡No! — El grito que escapa de mi boca es desgarrador, aunque no hace que ella se detenga. — ¡Prim no! ¡No!

Consigo abrir los ojos en el momento en que el fuego comienza a aparecer. Estoy sudando, jadeando en busca de aire y mis ojos se mueven de un lado al otro intentando reconocer la habitación. Busco con la mirada a Prim por todos lados hasta que consigo darme cuenta de que estoy en mi casa, en la Aldea de los vencedores, en el distrito doce. Y que Prim está muerta. Me encuentro sola.

.

Pasan varias semanas. Finalmente llega la primavera y trae consigo de regreso a Peeta. El shock inicial que tuve al verlo plantando prímulas finalmente se disipa y poco a poco empiezo a moverme, a recuperar los días que pasé sentada en mi mecedora.

El cambio es gradual. Salir de caza ya no es tan fácil como antes, así que al darme cuenta que no soy capaz de hacerlo decido empezar por cosas más pequeñas. Camino hasta la pradera, regreso. Camino hasta la alambrada, regreso. Entro en el bosque, regreso. Desde el primer día no he sido capaz de regresar a la roca donde Gale y yo solíamos reunirnos y sinceramente dudo que regrese algún día allí. Sin embargo sí me gustaría ir al lago.

No vuelvo a ver a Peeta desde las prímulas, pero mi inconsciente sabe que está aquí y se siente un poco más tranquilo por ello. El apetito regresa a mí cuando Sae viene a alimentarme y trae consigo algunos bollos de queso. Me doy cuenta que quiero verlo, saber cómo está. Intento preguntárselo vagamente a Sae primero, pero no da muchos resultados.

— Umm Sae… ¿Has visto a Peeta? — Ella me mira y al instante noto la sonrisa burlona que intenta ocultar.

— Claro que lo he visto. No somos muchos en el distrito y ahora volvemos a tener pan decente. — Resopla. — Quizás deberías ir a verlo niña, no vives tan lejos ¿sabes?

Asiento y bajo el rostro, avergonzada, de vuelta al pan de queso que sostengo entre mis manos. No vuelvo a tocar el tema en toda la comida, y afortunadamente Sae es lo suficientemente discreta para no hacerlo tampoco. De hecho no hablamos de nada, ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntarle dónde está su nieta; es raro no verlas juntas.

Al terminar me ofrezco a lavar los platos, agradeciéndole por haber venido nuevamente. Ella se queda detrás de mí hasta que termino la labor, quizás todavía temiendo que cometa alguna imprudencia, o que me desmaye, o algo. Casi me siento orgullosa cuando termino de hacerlo en tiempo récord.

— Creo que con eso terminan mis visitas niña. — Me anuncia. — Volveré a mi puesto en el Nuevo Quemador, puedes pasarte de vez en cuando. Si traes carne fresca será mejor. Adiós.

Se va rengueando, he notado que los años han comenzado a pasarle factura desde hace un tiempo. Una parte de mí se siente aliviada al saber que ya no necesito ninguna niñera, aunque otra, quizás la más racional, se pregunta cómo voy a hacer para encargarme de la casa yo sola. A duras penas logro levantarme cada mañana…

.

Al día siguiente decido comenzar con mi nueva rutina. Me levanto al amanecer, temblando por una nueva pesadilla pero intento hacer caso omiso de ello y me preparo para ir al bosque. Voy despacio, midiendo mis emociones todo el tiempo, temiendo colapsar en cualquier momento. Me siento orgullosa cuando regreso trayendo un par de ardillas y un conejo, las manos apenas me temblaron cuando sujeté el arco. Poco a poco lo voy logrando.

Hay apenas unas nubes surcando el cielo, la primavera se huele en todas partes. Me siento de tan buen humor que hasta se siente extraño; mi cuerpo se siente deseoso de más actividad. Supongo que habrán sido los meses perdidos, pasados sentada en la mecedora.

Al llegar a casa noto que las prímulas han florecido. El costado de mi casa está inundado de amarillo, tan brillante como el sol. Dejo la bolsa de caza en el suelo y me arrodillo frente a ellas, con una mano las acaricio vacilando, temiendo romperlas con un movimiento en falso. La hilera de flores amarillas parece interminable, tanto que no me da miedo cortar unas cuantas para ponerlas dentro de la casa.

Empiezo a cortarlas despacio, eligiendo capullos que apenas han empezado a florecer, intentando no dejar huegos grandes, lugares sin amarillo. No sé exactamente en qué momento empiezo a cantar. Las palabras simplemente vienen, igual que cuando estaba a punto de morir esperando mi sentencia luego de matar a Coin. Cantar nunca fue más fácil.

El ruido de pasos me saca de mi mundo repleto de prímulas. Él nunca ha logrado ser silencioso, mucho menos después de haber perdido una pierna. Intento que los tristes recuerdos de otras épocas no me invadan, pienso que es la primera vez que lo veo después de mucho tiempo.

Me giro y lo observo fijamente. No parece el Peeta que me regaló el pan, ni el Peeta que fue conmigo a los juegos en dos ocasiones, ni el Peeta secuestrado, ni el Peeta que intentaba recuperarse en el distrito trece. Siento que no lo conozco, de la misma forma que él seguramente siente lo mismo acerca de mí.

— Lo siento. — Me dice. — No quería asustarte, simplemente escuché una canción y decidí seguir la voz.

— No pasa nada. — Respondo sintiéndome repentinamente avergonzada. — Estaba cortando unas flores para ponerlas en casa, ¿quieres algunas?

— Claro.

Se agacha junto a mí y sus manos rebuscan en los matorrales, quitando flores de aquí y de allí. Se siente extraño estar juntos después de tanto tiempo, sin ningún otro fin más que buscar flores, sin nada macabro rondándonos. La sensación es agradable, tanto que termino sobresaltándome cada vez que sus manos se mueven cerca de las mías, aunque no lo entiendo del todo bien. ¿Es qué temo que me ataque como antes? Al cabo de unos minutos me siento lo suficientemente avergonzada para toda una vida y decido entrar a mi casa. Sin embargo me detengo después de unos pocos pasos y sin mirarlo, con una voz que no parece del todo mía, le digo:

— Mañana haré estofado de ardilla, si quieres puedes venir a comer.

Salgo corriendo de regreso a mi casa con la bolsa de caza fuertemente aferrada sin entender del todo lo que acabo de hacer y sin entender por qué mi corazón late desbocado, como si fuera a salirse de mi cuerpo. Quizás ambos seamos extraños para el otro, pero nuestros cuerpos recuerdan que no siempre lo fuimos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Hace mucho que no aparezco con una historia que no sea algún one shot perdido por mi imaginación, pero para su suerte (o la mía xD) este van a ser tres capítulos, ni muy largo ni muy corto.<strong>

**El fic está inspirado en la canción Secrets de One Republic (yo no la conocía, pero me encantó), de ahí el título. Quizás en este capítulo no se note demasiado, pero en los otros dos saldrá a la luz (? De hecho, en la parte que Katniss canta en mi original canta la primera estrofa de esa canción, pero como ff no permite los songfics no pude ponerlo. **

**JSLaws, espero que cumpla con tus expectativas, a mi no me termina de convencer, pero usualmente nada de lo que escribo me termina de convencer xD Espero subir el capítulo dos el miércoles a más tardar, ya tengo la mitad escrita :)**

**Acepto opiniones :)**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el foro El Diente de León en el reto Pidiendo teselas. Reto propuesto por JSLaws.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo dos: <em>Amigos<em>

Superada mi vergüenza inicial establecemos una rutina. Almorzamos juntos todos los días lo que yo cazo y luego cocino. Mis primeros intentos son desastrosos pero luego de una visita al nuevo Quemador traigo algunos consejos de Sae que hacen que mejoren mis recetas. Peeta aporta el pan, por supuesto.

Al principio no conversamos mucho, nuestros encuentros se reducen a comer lo más rápido que podemos, ambos deseosos de volver a nuestra cómoda soledad, donde no hay recuerdos dolorosos ni confusos. Gradualmente empezamos a tener pequeñas conversaciones de cosas triviales, como el tiempo, las labores de reconstrucción del distrito, Haymitch y sus gansos o las prímulas que siguen floreciendo en mi jardín.

Es agradable haber recuperado cierta familiaridad con él aunque no deja de ser doloroso. Hay momentos en los que me encuentro a mi misma buscando desesperadamente alguna señal de que el viejo Peeta sigue ahí, frustrándome cuando me doy cuenta que ya no es el mismo, sufriendo cuando noto que tiene algún recuerdo brillante. Él por momentos me mira buscando a la chica de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado antes del secuestro, y sé que también se frustra por no encontrarla. Somos meros recuerdos de lo que hemos sido alguna vez, partes incompletas que nunca volverán a ser como antes. Duele.

Supongo que por eso ninguno hace nada por extender nuestra cercanía. Cuando me despierto en medio de la noche gritando por alguna pesadilla veo las luces de su casa prendidas, sé que él tampoco logra conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo no menciono nada durante nuestros almuerzos, temerosa de que sus pesadillas sean sobre mí matándolo. Ambos nos guardamos nuestras penurias en secreto, temerosos de la reacción del otro al conocerlas.

Pasamos algunos meses con esta nueva rutina. Para esta fecha ya logro salir a cazar y él hornea en su casa aunque tiene planes de reconstruir la panadería en algún momento. Le digo que no me molestaría ayudarlo, si él quiere, a lo que responde afirmativamente. Seguimos sintiéndonos como extraños.

Las cosas cambian un día como cualquier otro mientras almorzamos un estofado acompañado de queso de cabra. Peeta levanta el pequeño trozo de queso que adquirí gracias a Sae y se queda mirándolo unos minutos, entrecerrando los ojos al punto que lo único que distingo son sus pestañas. Luego me mira y pregunta:

— Compraste a Lady vendiendo un medallón de tu madre, ¿real o no?

Rebusco en mi mente las palabras para explicarle todo sin provocarle un ataque. Lo mejor va a ser contarle toda la historia, mientras menos confusiones tenga es mejor.

— No real. Dije eso porque no podía decir en el estadio que cazaba ilegalmente. — Aclaro y espero unos segundos para ver su reacción. Él me mira esperando para que continúe con la historia. — En realidad conseguí el dinero cazando, un ciervo, para ser específica. Habíamos pasado toda la semana cazando y recolectando todo lo que pudiéramos, pero no habíamos logrado demasiado. Fue entonces cuando encontramos un ciervo joven. Rooba, la carnicera ¿recuerdas? Lo compro y pagó un buen precio por él. También ayudó a que consiguiera a Lady, el hombre de las cabras se la había prometido a ella primero.

— Luego le pusiste un lazo rosa.

— Sí. Prim estaba muy feliz ese día.

Ambos permanecemos un rato en silencio, meditando sobre mi historia. En mi mente veo el rostro sonriente de mi hermana a la perfección, veo mi sonrisa satisfecha y también la de Gale. Probablemente ese haya sido uno de los momentos que me llevó a pensar que las cosas con él podían funcionar. No es algo que quiera mencionarle a Peeta, claro.

— No lo entiendo. — Dice cuando terminamos de comer. — Cuando parece que empiezo a distinguir lo que es real de lo que no lo es aparecen pequeñas cosas que no son ciertas. ¿Cuántas más hay Katniss? ¿Cuántos secretos sigues guardando? ¿Cuántas cosas me escondiste durante los juegos?

Su comentario me afecta más de lo que esperaba. Las lágrimas pugnan por salir mientras intento explicarme a los gritos. No debería alterarme, pero lo hago.

— ¡Quería mantenernos a salvo! ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si anunciaba a los cuatro vientos en el estadio que cazaba ilegalmente? Luego no hubo chance de contarte la verdadera historia, todo pasó tan rápido.

— ¿Qué tanto es real de los recuerdos no brillantes? — Su voz es apenas un susurro, pero veo en sus ojos que está realmente enfadado. — Será mejor que me vaya, va a ser más fácil para ambos.

— Bien.

Subo corriendo las escaleras y me encierro en mi cuarto, el mismo en el que Peeta prometió que se quedaría conmigo _siempre_. Escucho la puerta cuando él se va, apenas unos minutos después. Me cubro la cabeza con la almohada y grito, tratando de liberar toda la frustración que siento.

Por eso sentía miedo de acercarme. Las cosas con Peeta nunca fueron fáciles, no cuando ambos estuvimos en los Juegos del Hambre. Siempre fui difícil dilucidar lo actuado de lo real, sobre todo para mí. Ahora es mucho más complicado, con todos esos recuerdos brillantes rondando. El Peeta de antes no hubiera dudado que me guardé cosas para protegernos, pero el nuevo Peeta todavía está tratando de decidir que no soy un muto que quiere matarlo.

Paso el resto del día en la cama, aunque no duermo nada. Por la noche me siento un poco más calmada, lo suficiente para darme cuenta que tengo que hacer algo. Me levanto, me trenzo el pelo convertido en un nido de ratas después de pasar todo el día en la cama y me pongo la vieja chaqueta de mi padre. No importa lo vieja que esté (y de hecho lo está), usándola me siento un poco más valiente.

Las luces de la casa de Haymitch están apagadas, pero sé que él se encuentra allí. Probablemente esté tirado en el piso borracho, si estuviera sobrio habría dado señales de vida antes. Camino hasta ahí con las manos en los bolsillos, evitando a toda costa mirar hacia la casa de Peeta.

La puerta está sin llave, como siempre. De todas formas nadie intentaría robarle nada, todos saben que prácticamente vive en la miseria. Lo encuentro tirado en la cocina, rodeado de botellas vacías y envoltorios de comida. Bufo, al menos no va a morir de hambre. Lo despierto de la forma tradicional, es decir tirándole una jarra de agua fría y me alejo de él antes de que intente atacarme con su cuchillo. Si no estuviera de tan mal humor probablemente me reiría a su costa un buen rato, ignorando sus comentarios mordaces. Lamentablemente no estoy en mis mejores momentos.

— ¿Y bien, preciosa? — Pregunta después de incorporarse. — ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada?

Lo sigo a través de la casa mientras busca comida para los gansos. Luego salimos al patio donde los pobres animales empiezan a graznar al ver al ser que los alimenta cuando lo recuerda, o sea, casi nunca. Los miro mientras comen intentando formular mis problemas sin parecer idiota. Claramente no lo voy a lograr, así que voy directo al grano.

— Peeta está enojado. Se queja de las cosas que oculté mientras estuvimos en los juegos. — Haymitch suelta una risotada. — ¡No es gracioso! Antes él entendía que había cosas que no podía decir libremente pero ahora no lo comprende, no sé qué pensará sobre ello, que lo hice para lastimarlo, no lo entiendo…

— No te mientas a ti misma, preciosa. El chico nunca ha comprendido por qué te guardas tantas cosas, ni siquiera antes de que lo secuestraran. A ti lo que te molesta es que antes él no te reclamaba nada, pero ahora que no tienen ningún obstáculo entre ustedes más que ustedes mismos él espera que le cuentes todo, incluso lo que no recuerda.

— Sabes que no me gusta hablar de lo que siento, que odio recordar. — Le digo con un ligero tono de súplica. — A ti te pasa lo mismo.

Haymitch hace una mueca de disgusto y sigue alimentando a los pobres gansos. Cuando termina se vuelve en dirección a la casa, aunque antes me dice:

— La diferencia es que yo no tengo a nadie con quien compartir mis recuerdos.

.

Me paso los dos días siguientes enfurruñada, meditando las palabras de Haymitch. No salgo ni siquiera a cazar, me alimento de cosas enlatadas que quedaron en la alacena y no recibo visitas. Bueno, no recibiría visitas si las tuviera. Camino de un lado a otro intentando buscar un modo de que las cosas sean más fáciles para Peeta y para mí, de que podamos volver a hablar sin que él se sienta confundido sobre las cosas, sin que haya recuerdos de los que yo no quiera hablar, sin tener que explicarle todo con palabras. Para este punto ya he admitido que no lo quiero fuera de mi vida, no completamente.

La idea viene a mí el tercer día por la noche, mientras rebusco en un cajón la perla que me obsequió en los segundos juegos. Junto a ella encuentro la espita que nos envió Haymitch y el libro de plantas de mi familia, el mismo en el que trabajamos con Peeta hace tiempo.

Hay una manera de recordar sin mentiras o secretos de por medio, de hacer que las cosas importantes no sean olvidadas. Algo que va a perdurar en el tiempo, que hará que tantos recuerdos no queden en el olvido. Algo que va a ayudar a Peeta a recordar, incluso los recuerdos que no fueron modificados.

Un libro que nos recuerde todas las cosas que no debemos olvidar. Eso necesitamos.

Corro a su casa con el libro de plantas aferrado en mi mano. Ni siquiera me detengo a golpear la puerta, esto de entrar en casas sin permiso se está haciendo una costumbre. No me detengo a pensar que podría ocasionarle un ataque, no me detengo a pensar en las consecuencias.

Él está en la cocina, horneando. A pesar de que han pasado meses desde que volvió sé que no se siente demasiado cómodo horneando en la nueva panadería, recientemente inaugurada. Yo tampoco me sentiría muy cómoda allí.

No es el sonido de mis pasos si no mi respiración agitada lo que lo alerta sobre mi presencia. Parece sorprendido más que disgustado; una buena señal. Arquea las cejas antes de decir ninguna palabra, y como respuesta le tiendo el libro.

— Ya sé que podemos hacer para que los recuerdos correctos queden plasmados y no los olvides. Mañana llamaré a Effie y le pediré papel y tinta. — Hago una pausa y respiro. — Toda mi vida he estado guardando cosas para mí misma para mostrarme fuerte ante mi familia. En los juegos tuve que hacerlo por nuestra seguridad, durante la rebelión también. Nunca tuve muchas personas en quienes confiar que no dependieran de mí. Estoy cansada de hacerlo.

Peeta no me responde, pero se acerca y me toma un poco por sorpresa cuando sus brazos me rodean. Es el primer contacto físico que tenemos desde que regresamos al doce, pero se siente igual de cálido y confortable que antes. Tardo pocos segundos en responder a su abrazo.

— También lo siento Katniss. Paso la mayoría del tiempo intentando olvidar los recuerdos que alteraron, pero hay momentos en los que dudo hasta de los que no modificaron.

Nos volvemos a abrazar, había olvidado lo segura que me sentía entre sus brazos. Estoy segura que no voy a ser yo la que rompa el abrazo, me daría demasiada vergüenza después de esta muestra de sentimentalismo. Es un carraspeo detrás nuestro el que nos separa.

— Bien, bien, bien. Me alegra que hayan superado sus diferencias mis pequeños pajaritos, pero tengo hambre y Peeta me había prometido una cena. — Nuestro mentor arquea una ceja y luego se empieza a reír. — ¡Muévanse tortolitos!

Y es cuando Peeta me mira y se ríe que sé que todo ha regresado a la normalidad. A nuestra normalidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! No sé si en sus países ya es jueves, en el mío sí y se me hizo tarde. Finalmente terminé el capítulo, me costó mucho encontrar una forma de no hacer a Katniss tan dramática, no sé si lo logré del todo o no xD<strong>

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites. Me alegran el día, espero que siga habiendo :)**

**El viernes el siguiente y (quizás) el último. Ya dije que no va a ser muy larga la historia xD**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el foro El Diente de León en el reto Pidiendo teselas. Reto propuesto por JSLaws.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo tres: <em>Más que amigos<em>

Trabajar en el libro nos hace bien. Es una terapia demasiado dolorosa a veces, pero nos mantiene cuerdos a los dos. También a Haymitch, cuando una tarde, semanas después de que hemos comenzado, decide unirse a nosotros. Peeta y yo no conocemos su historia, pero ponemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y pronto las páginas del libro también se llenan de tributos a los que nuestro mentor no pudo salvar.

Prim, Rue, Finnick, mi padre, la familia de Peeta, Boggs, Madge y su familia ocupan varias páginas de nuestras memorias. También gente con la que nunca hablamos o con la que no convivimos mucho tiempo como Marvel, Cato, Clove, Glimmer y muchos otros tributos, de todos recordamos algo, por nimio que sea. Todos los que no deben ser olvidados tienen un lugar en las páginas amarillentas.

A menudo lloramos mientras escribimos o dibujamos. Cuando sentimos que no podemos soportarlo más tomamos nuestras manos y nos concentramos en los recuerdos felices sobre aquellos de los que estamos escribiendo, eso nos da fortaleza para seguir. De otra forma ya hubiéramos tirado el libro a la basura y nos hubiéramos hundido en la miseria.

Una vez que nos sobreponemos a la escritura nuestros días se hacen más llevaderos. Las pesadillas nunca disminuyen, pero es más fácil levantarse día a día si luego puedes escribir sobre ello. Supongo que para Peeta funciona igual, pero dibujando. Sigue sorprendiéndome lo reales que pueden ser sus dibujos, incluso cuando para hacerlos no usa más que un lápiz. Haymitch sigue embriagándose, pero no con tanta frecuencia. Poco a poco mejoramos.

En las tardes ayudo a Peeta en la panadería. Resulta ser que soy pésima haciendo pan o galletas o cualquier cosa, pero llevo bandejas de un lado a otro y si estoy de muy buen humor hasta me siento capaz de atender al público. Peeta encuentra particularmente gracioso cada vez que olvido los precios de algo o me confundo. Yo lo encuentro sumamente irritante, pero en el fondo me gusta cada vez que ríe.

Me he acostumbrado al nuevo Peeta. Costó mucho trabajo, pero cuando dejé de buscar bajo las capas del secuestro al antiguo Peeta me encontré con que el nuevo es una versión mucho más adecuada para mí, que estoy rota hasta límites insospechables. La solución era tan simple como aceptar que ya no somos los mismos que antes, luego todo empezó a mejorar. Creo que a él le pasó lo mismo conmigo. La clave era la aceptación. Luego de ella empezaron los sentimientos confusos.

Nunca tuve experiencia en temas amorosos, pero esto que me está pasando me está excediendo de todas las formas posibles. Al principio pensé que era la necesidad de recuperarlo, que necesitaba algo de compañía, que estaba muy sola. Ahora, viéndolo en retrospectiva, sé que no es solo eso. Él es lo que realmente necesito, en todas sus versiones.

Solo que todavía no sé cómo expresárselo.

He pensado en pedirle consejo a Haymitch, pero estoy segura de que se burlaría de mí. También pensé en Effie, que de tanto en tanto se pasa por el doce a saludar, aunque en realidad se que pasa a comprobar con sus propios ojos que nuestro mentor no murió alcoholizado, pero ella haría un drama enorme y todo el distrito se terminaría enterando. Johanna totalmente descartada, mucho sarcasmo para mi gusto. Annie está totalmente dedicada al pequeño Finnick, y de todas formas no creo que tenga mucha experiencia en esto. Mi madre no, moriría de vergüenza antes que llamarla.

No quiero forzar las cosas, pero el tiempo sigue pasando.

.

La lluvia cae a montones cuando entro a la panadería por la puerta trasera. Siempre trato de evitar entrar por el frente porque casi siempre hay gente y siento que incomodo. Esta puerta me recuerda a los intercambios que realizábamos con el padre de Peeta, cuando intentábamos que la bruja (su madre) no nos viese.

Sin embargo hoy particularmente me recuerda a otro día, uno en el que no llegué a entrar a la panadería. El viejo manzano en el que me recosté esperando morir ya no está, pero la panadería está casi igual. En mi mente sigue vívida la imagen de Peeta arrojándome los panes que salvarían nuestras vidas. Me pregunto si él también recordará ese día hoy.

Lo encuentro llevando unas bandejas a la parte frontal de la panadería. Me sonríe y yo siento mis mejillas arder. Me siento estúpida, como una colegiala enamorada. Me reprendo mentalmente por mi comportamiento.

— ¿Te ayudo con esas? — Le pregunto.

— Sí, hay que llevar esos pasteles de ahí — Me señala una bandeja con dos pasteles. — Hay que ponerlos en el exhibidor. Si quieres llévalos uno por uno, por si acaso.

— De acuerdo.

Llevo los pasteles de a uno, tratando de no tropezar con nada en el camino. Esquivo a algunos clientes, y finalmente los tres pasteles nuevos están exhibidos junto al resto. Ahora que la población no vive para morir de hambre la demanda aumentó, muchos los compran para los cumpleaños y días especiales.

Regreso a la parte de atrás, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Peeta, que está concentrado decorando unas galletas. Me vuelvo a reprender, nunca antes había actuado de esta forma y me molesta. No sé en qué momento me volví tan sensiblera. Ruego a los dioses que no se note demasiado.

— Ya he terminado. — Anuncio. — ¿Quieres ayuda con esas?

— No gracias. — Me sonríe con algo de burla. — No puedo permitirme quemarlas.

Le suelto un bufido parecido a los de Buttercup, lo que hace que suelte una carcajada. Mientras él sigue riéndose tomo otra bandeja con pan y la llevo al frente, donde el pan ya está terminándose. Lira, la empleada que atiende, me sonríe mientras acomodo todo.

Lira es una niña de dieciséis años, que vino con su familia del distrito tres. Conocí a sus padres una vez que la vinieron a buscar luego de terminar su turno en la panadería. Son personas reservadas, igual que ella. Me cae bien sobre todo porque no habla mucho, sin embargo sé que es una buena muchacha.

No es una tarde muy concurrida, debe ser por la lluvia. Conforme va pasando el tiempo la cantidad de clientes va disminuyendo, es más sensato quedarse en sus casas que salir con este aguacero. Cuando veo que más que ayudar estoy estorbando a Peeta en su trabajo me voy al mostrador junto a Lira. Permanecemos en silencio observando la lluvia un buen rato. Hasta que…

— ¿Quieres un pan de queso? — Me dice. — Peeta me dijo que son tus favoritos.

— Gracias. — Tomo un pan de los que me ofrece, tratando de ignorar el doble sentido de sus palabras. Menos mal que creía que era una chica tímida.

— Deberías decirle a Peeta lo que sientes, si no otra se te podría adelantar y…

Me atraganto con el pan y ella se interrumpe. Me da unas palmaditas en la espalda y se ríe. Al menos con eso consigo que deje de hablar del tema, por un rato.

— Ahora lo veo en tus ojos. — Susurra para que Peeta no nos escuche.

— ¿Qué ves?

— Amor. — Responde y yo me sonrojo. — Antes veía cariño, pero sólo eso. Ahora te ves diferente, él también lo hace. Los observé mucho en los juegos y después también.

— ¿Tú crees que debería decirle? — Me sorprendo a mi misma preguntando. Ahora resulta que una cría de dieciséis años me da consejos sentimentales.

— Claro. De hecho este es un buen momento. — Sonríe maquiavélicamente antes de gritar. — ¡Peeta!

Peeta tarda unos segundos en venir, segundos en los que yo no dejo de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Lira. Cuando lo hace tiene el pelo revuelto y las manos llenas de harina. Nos lanza una mirada de reproche por interrumpirlo antes de sonreír.

— ¿Qué sucede Lira?

— Oh, simplemente pensaba que ya deberíamos cerrar, no va a venir más gente con este clima.

Observo su mirada de cachorro con los ojos entrecerrados. Quien lo hubiera dicho, ¡parecía tan calladita y tímida! Definitivamente no volveré a confiar en ella, resultó ser peor que Haymitch.

— Puedes irte Lira. Yo cerraré y en cuanto termine lo que estoy horneando me iré.

— Muchas gracias Peeta. — Le sonríe y me guiña un ojo — ¡Adios Katniss!

— Adiós. — Le respondo lanzándole una mirada acusadora.

Cerramos la panadería y luego vamos a la parte de atrás, donde Peeta se pone a terminar una masa. Lo observo fijamente, preguntándome si debería hacerle caso a Lira. No creo tener la suficiente entereza para hablar sobre lo que siento, nunca pude hacerlo.

Peeta termina de hornear lo que resultaron ser unos panes con pasas y nueces y empieza a apagar los hornos. Guarda algunos en una canasta y apaga las luces. Como ya cerramos en negocio tenemos que salir por la parte de atrás. La lluvia no ha cesado en todo el día y parece que no lo hará.

Salgo primero, una cascada de agua cae sobre mi cabeza. Doy unos pasos y me giro cuando me doy cuenta que Peeta no me está siguiendo. Se encuentra parado en la puerta, sosteniendo la canasta y mirándome fijamente. Temo que tenga un episodio, pero entonces sonríe.

— Hoy me recuerda al día que te arrojé esos panes, años atrás. — Me dice. — Por eso horneé panes con nueces.

— A mí también me lo ha recordado. — Admito.

— Nunca te he preguntado, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas, Katniss?

Mi mente se transporta a ese día, a esa época. Luego las palabras salen solas.

— Estaba muriendo de hambre. Pensé que moriría, pero eso no me aterraba. Lo que más me aterraba era saber que Prim moriría también. Cuando caí en el árbol. — Señalo donde estaba el viejo manzano antes. — Estaba segura de que este mundo era lo suficientemente cruel para dejarnos morir de hambre. Entonces apareciste tú. Ni siquiera te conocía, pero me tiraste los panes que nos salvaron la vida. Nos diste esperanza en un mundo donde la esperanza no existía. Me diste esperanza. — Me corrijo. — Aún sigues haciéndolo.

Doy unos pasos hacia él midiendo su reacción. Su mirada es intensa, azul brillante, como un cielo sin nubes. Él también da unos pasos en mi dirección, y la lluvia termina empapándolo. Debería sentir frío, pero cuando nuestros cuerpos se encuentran y se abrazan se siente como el lugar más cálido del mundo.

Lentamente levanto mi mano derecha y la coloco en su mejilla. Tiene las mejillas tan calientes como las debo tener yo. Estoy segura de que esta vez quiero ser yo quien tome la iniciativa.

Hemos compartido muchos besos a lo largo de estos años, todos diferentes entre sí. Pero cuando mis labios mojados encuentran los suyos estoy segura de que éste será el que recordaré años después. Un beso que sabe a lluvia, a pan de nueces y a esperanza.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así es como termina :) Me demoré un poco en escribirlo, me costó bastante, más de lo que creía. Pero bueno, acá está el final. Supongo que va a pasar bastante tiempo hasta la escena del ¿real o no? Para mi esto es como un intermedio, algo que pasó antes. Quise pensar que Katniss no iba a ser para siempre un témpano de hielo en lo que respecta a sus sentimientos y salió esto.<strong>

**Espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por haberse pasado, ya sea dejando reviews, agregando la historia a favoritos y siguiéndola, o incluso simplemente leyendo. **

**Nos leemos en otra historia, próximamente.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
